


The Connection of Devotion

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Fallen Angel's Human [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: BDSM, Blood Play, Canon-Typical Violence, Demons & Angels, Knife Play, M/M, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Qirin is shocked when he comes home to see two strange people in James's house. Though they are strange to be there, they are not strangers to Qirin or to James it seems.





	The Connection of Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> **Year**: 2013 December  
**Spoilers**: Up Through Skyfall  
**Notes**: Please heed the tags.  
**Beta**: Grammarly
> 
> While this is crossed over with Criminal Minds, no knowledge of those characters is needed. This is the fic that links the two series into the one big series on the Bond side.

Qirin was tired from nearly two days of working over an average of twenty hours. He was off for the next week, though. James was due back from his mission at any time. He just wasn't sure if James was actually going to check in with MI6. Qirin might be Quartermaster, but he wouldn't make James do something that he didn't want to. If he wanted MI6 to think he was still gallivanting around the Polynesian islands on an impromptu vacation, he would. It was silent on the other side of the door, and that didn't register as something that shouldn't be until after Qirin had the door to the house open.

Even if James was inside of the house, Mombi and Ozma should have been greeting Qirin at the door. Unless James had put them up because they were bothering him. Qirin wasn't sure that it would have happened though so he grabbed the dagger that was part of a display of metal by the door and drew it out. It was something that would kill Angels. James had spent the last few months, making sure that Qirin could kill Angels if one came for him. James was insane about Qirin's protection. Though with how he lost Qirin every single time, Qirin could understand. Especially since it seemed after years and years, hundreds of them, thousands, the version that he was now was perfect for James.

Qirin saw the black-haired man first in a suit. His suit reminded Qirin of the ones that James wore all the time. Perfectly cut, making the man look fantastic, and molded to the man's body. There was another man on the other side of the room, and he was dressed in nice clothes as well but not a suit. He was in a pair of trousers and a dress shirt and a waistcoat. Qirin looked at the wall and saw the sigils that were lit up that told him exactly what they were. Those sigils did not react for James or Alec being in the house but just others. One of the people in front of him was a Fallen Angel while the other was an Angel. They had to be there to kill Qirin. Yet for some reason, they hadn't noticed him yet. Qirin gripped the handle of the dagger better but didn't react yet.

Glancing at the mop of hair that was on the less dressed one, Qirin couldn't help but feel that he had seen him before. The one in the suit turned around and looked at Qirin with shock on his face as he took him in. Qirin knew the face, but he wasn't sure where from. It was older, harder, and less fun in Qirin's mind. The man in the suit cleared his throat, and the other stopped his looking at the bookshelves to look at Qirin, and that was when Qirin knew him, and he knew the other man.

Qirin's past washed over his mind as he tried to figure out who was who. That either one of them was a Fallen Angel or an Angel was not good. Aaron had to be the Fallen Angel. Qirin's mind supplied all of the ways that Aaron and James were alike but also that they were different. Spencer, as an Angel, was just something that blew Qirin's mind. Qirin knew he needed to react before them so he hoped that the shock of them seeing him would help him.

"Qirin?" Spencer asked. His face lit up in happiness, and before Qirin could do a damned thing, he was across the room and hugging him.

Qirin moved back some, putting himself into the protective circle that would trap Angels, Demons, and Fallen Angels. Spencer would get trapped into it, and then Qirin could get out. He only hoped he could do the same with Aaron. Aaron was the more dangerous. Spencer wrapped up Qirin in his arms and hugged him tightly. It felt good to see his friend again, but Qirin wondered when the knife was going to slip out of his hand.

"Spencer, come here."

"Aaron, don't you remember Qirin?" Spencer asked. He turned to look at Aaron with a confused look on his face.

"Spencer, he's here in this place with sigils along the wall, and that is a blade that could kill you." Aaron's eyes were stuck to the dagger in Qirin's hands.

"Oh." Spencer stepped back from Qirin, moving out of the circle. Qirin gasped.

"Where are we, Qirin?" Aaron asked.

"I live here, but technically it's my lover James's house."

"I see." Aaron pulled a cellphone out and dialed a number. His eyes didn't really leave Qirin at all. A cell phone started to ring further back in the house. Aaron's eyebrow rose up.

"I'll go and get James." Qirin tried to figure out how in the hell Spencer and Aaron knew James. The only good thing about it all was that for Aaron to know James, it meant that he doubted that Aaron or Spencer would try and kill him. Spencer was the more likely given he had to be the Angel. Qirin started to wonder if him meeting Spencer was all actually part of some big plan. Had the meeting been set up and Spencer then didn't go through with it? Did he meeting Aaron stop that? There were more questions he had no way of figuring out the answers to lingering in his head at the moment.

Qirin had seen Spencer aging, which meant that the Angel inside of him hadn't entered him until he was an adult. There were impossibilities in Qirin's head at that moment that the Angel inside of his friend was that good at hiding what he was that he was able to perfectly mimic Spencer. That didn't help Qirin with the fact that Aaron was a Fallen Angel. What the hell he was doing with an Angel for a lover?

James was asleep in their bed, Qirin's pillow under his arm, his face buried in it. Qirin wasn't sure what was going on, but if Aaron had his phone number, then he was a friend to James. Given that they were Fallen Angels, well that didn't shock Qirin that they knew each other enough to be close.

"James?" Qirin called out as he approached the bed. James moved a little, telling Qirin that he wasn't so asleep that Qirin would surprise him and possibly get injured by waking him up. "James."

Qirin crawled onto the bed, and as soon as both of his knees were there and settled, James moved. He wrapped an arm around Qirin and pulled him down with him. Qirin blinked, and James was on top of him. James was also naked. Before Qirin could utter a word, James was kissing him. Usually, this would be wonderful, the feel of James above him. Qirin's brain started to stutter out to nothing, his body focused on the pleasure of a just back from mission James, who wanted total submission from Qirin. James played hard with Qirin, but he played his hardest when he was just off of a mission. Qirin loved it, and he hated to stop him, but as rational thought crept into Qirin's mind, he remembered that Spencer and Aaron were in the living room.

"James," Qirin said as he pushed up at James's shoulder to get the Fallen Angel off of him. Qirin felt more than heard James's growl before his hands were yanked up and held in one of James's. The other hand skirted down Qirin's body before slipping to his lower back. The placement of the sex sigils on Qirin had been horrific, but it had hurt so damned good, and he had been hard for the entire time. Qirin had never tested his limits before on what point would cut his rush on the pain scale. What James had done, none of that had cut his rush.

"James!" Qirin was more forceful with his words, gritting them out around the pressed of lips together. James just took advantage and slipped his tongue inside. Qirin could feel how hard James was, and it had to be why he didn't realize that Aaron and Spencer were in the house. James never noticed if Alec was so it made Qirin pretty sure that it meant that James wasn't worried about the two of them. Qirin tried to buck the Fallen Angel off of him, but it was no good.

With the press of power onto the Sigils, Qirin felt his muscles relaxing, and a low-grade pain relief started to filter into his mind. Qirin would love what James had planned, the sharp sting of a crop, or even a whip into his back and body. He wanted it so bad but now was not the time. James pulled away, his eyes glowing in the low light of the room. He looked like a Demon, and that made Qirin harden the rest of the way. Qirin just hoped that after whatever Aaron and Spencer were there for, James would want to pick this up where they were leaving off.

"Leviticus!" Qirin forced from his mouth.

James sat up all the way, he didn't get off of Qirin, but he did stare down at him. Qirin had never thought that he would actually use the safe word. James had insisted on it, especially while they were still learning each other. James kept on staring at Qirin and then his head turned to where if he could look through walls he was looking at where Aaron and Spencer were.

"You have friends who dropped by," Qirin said.

James turned back to look at Q, his eyes were darker colored than usual but no less bright. He kept Qirin's hands in his and leaned over. Qirin was hesitant, and then he felt James's teeth wrap around his throat. James bit down, marking him. The wound started to bleed. The pain was too much, and even without wanting it, Qirin came. James licked at the wound, pressing a little bit of power into the wounds to stop them from bleeding.

"Somebody wants to be fucked."

"Yes," Qirin breathed.

"I'll do that after I get rid of my nosy friends. First, though, go get cleaned up."

Qirin didn't move until James was full off of the bed. Qirin quickly cleaned up in the bathroom, just taking off his pants before putting his trousers back on. All of the clothes that James had been buying for him were soft enough that he could wear them with no pants. He didn't like doing it at work, but James sometimes asked him to when they were both going to be doing normal things at work. There was also the anal plug that he wore on occasion so that James didn't have to do anything but bend him over his desk at work, take it out, fuck him, and then put it back in. Qirin was never allowed to come then. He had to wait until they got home, which only made that coming home that much better to Qirin.

"You are now on vacation, right?" James asked as he leaned in the bathroom door to watch Qirin put his trousers back on.

"Yes."

"Then I'm going to play hard, and I won't heal you up all the way. Just enough to where you won't keep on bleeding but to where you will still feel the ache of the wounds for a day or two. I wanna see you get hard when you stretch in bed after waking up just from the pain from the ache."

"You are going to make me hard again, and I refuse to go out there with my cock hard."

"But see that's where you and I have a small issue because I want you to. I want you to go out there with me. I'm not going to be nice to them out there. I want them gone, and I want my cock buried into you as soon as possible. If you being aroused will get me that, I'll do it."

Qirin wasn't sure how he felt about that. It was Spencer and Aaron, Aaron Qirin really didn't care about but Spencer. Qirin had to remind himself that it wasn't his Spencer out there. It was someone wearing Spencer's body. He nodded his consent. James stepped up behind him, threading a hand in his hair before he turned his head to where he could get at the mark he had left on Qirin's neck.

"If I were more in a snit, I would make you strip and have you sit in my lap out there. Possibly fuck you in front of them to make them leave, but I can feel the power from here, and so that would be could be about three different Fallen Angels out there and they would take that as a reason to do what they wanted to you, and I don't want that to ever happen."

Qirin understood, and he nodded as much as he could given the hold in his hair.

"You smell like tea and less like me. I don't like that. I'll have to make sure that you smell of nothing but me when we are done today." James tugged on Qirin's head but let go. Qirin made his way around to where he was in front of James as they left the bathroom and then the bedroom. The hallway was short, and then they were going down the stairs. Qirin could feel James pushing out his power into the house, to make Aaron and Spencer feel uncomfortable.

Aaron was the only one visible when Qirin entered the living room. Then Spencer was there behind him, looking over Aaron's shoulder at Qirin and then James. Qirin walked to sit down and saw that James was just staring at Aaron. There was a look of shock on his face. Qirin started to stand, but then the two of them were moving. James wrapped Aaron in a tight hug before he spoke.

"Denei," James whispered.

Denei, the Demon. Not a Fallen Angel. Qirin looked at the wall where the Sigils were. The Demon one was not lit up. James had talked about a Demon who had ended up becoming a Fallen Angel but was that really Denei? Qirin looked at Spencer, and he knew then that Spencer was Nuriel and had been the entire time. He had no clue how Spencer had aged up like he did with Nuriel in him, but that was the only thing that made sense about Spencer's infatuation with Aaron and why he had allowed the man to marry a woman. Qirin's own allowance of James to be a bastard when it came to him explained why Spencer had allowed Aaron to control him.

"I've never known you to take up with a Human like this," Aaron said as he stepped back and looked Qirin up and down. His eyes lingered on the mark on Qirin's neck. It should have made him feel aroused, but Qirin's arousal had been cut by the revelation.

"Oh!" Spencer said. He smiled and rushed forward to tug Qirin up and out of the chair he was in to wrap Qirin in a hug. "Qi."

"Yes," Qirin said even though the name still didn't help Qirin feel like he was really Qi.

"Why is your Angel touchy with my Q?" James asked.

"Spencer met Qirin in college. They were close friends while Qirin was in the States and have stayed pen pals since. Though Spencer has not mentioned that Qirin had a lover after the one man and he called it quits."

"Alec," James said.

"Oh, really?" Aaron raised an eyebrow, and it was the only way that his face changed. "Alec found him, and you didn't kill him?"

"Free will," Spencer said. He cupped the sides of Qirin's face and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"You feel exactly like me," James said as he looked Aaron up and down. "I know that you told me that you had become a Fallen Angel and that Luce had confirmed it, but this is...I expected you to feel like you did before just more or something."

"Yes, it's been an adjustment."

"Why are you here? You've not left the States for a visit elsewhere in a very long time."

"I have information that I didn't want to risk a phone for. Or even just saying it out loud for anyone but you to hear. That you've found Qi makes me think that it's even more important."

"I know that Demons are gunning for him now."

"Yes, well there is a faction among them that our brother is trying to find that think that no Demon or Fallen Angel should be happy. We thought we had removed them all, but Luce is not happy that so many Demons are choosing to kill to show that we are nothing like Humans or Angels."

"Are they the ones that were after Nuriel?" James asked. He walked over to where Qirin was and pulled him away from Spencer before sitting down on the love seat. Qirin was drawn back to sit down in his lap. Spencer sat down in the chair, and Aaron just settled on the arm of the couch. Both moves that James and Aaron made were Alpha male moves. It didn't shock him at all.

"A splinter group. I made sure that Luce got all of them."

Luce, Qirin let the word rattle in his brain. Luce and brother. It had to be Lucifer. Qirin knew that he was real, finding out that Fallen Angels were real meant that he knew that Lucifer had to be one. This was just something else to have James and Aaron talk about him like they were brothers, real brothers. The dynamics between Fallen Angels was lost to Qirin because he had no clue what any of them acted like outside of James and Alec.

"So if he can't track them then that means..." James trailed off and looked at Spencer.

"Yes, they have Angelic help. We knew part of that before this as it was an Angel and a Demon pair that tried to kill me. Lucifer made sure that didn't happen but kept me hidden."

"Don't lie," James said.

"Lucifer kept me hidden from Aaron, but you know who helped to make sure I didn't die. I don't need to tell you all of my secrets, Levi."

Qirin saw Spencer for who he was in that instant. The Angel who had a steel of spine to not back down on loving a Demon. The Angel that had been cast out of Heaven and left to fend for himself because of that love. He was there in front of Qirin at that moment, alive, and happy with his Demon, no his Fallen Angel.

"Qirin," Spencer said, his voice soft even though they were close together. Qirin looked at him. "Why hadn't you told me about Levi? I mean, you obviously live here. Even for being Qi, you have moved rather fast if this has happened since your last letter to me."

"I wanted to tell you in person. I had planned on a trip my next vacation in a month. I wanted to see you and see what you thought when I told you. He's..." Qirin swallowed.

"He's a lot like Aaron, and you wanted to tell me you were sorry for calling him a controlling bastard the last time that we talk about him before deciding that my love life was not worth the friendship that we had?" Spencer was smiling as he said it.

"Yes. I understand now why you were drawn to him. Even before I learned that you two are Denei and Nuriel. You gave him the power that you wanted him to have over you, and you told me that time and again but all I could see was the fact that I thought he was taking everything that he wanted not what you were willing to give him. It's very interesting to see it all from my side. Even at work, he submits to me when it's wholly work-related but when I am here...I want to please him by doing all that I can to actually make him happy. I understand in a way I never could before. I understand what you were trying to tell me."

"Experience. Even with you having lived as often as you have, you lose who you are each time while I retain who I am from body to body. Though I didn't think you were into this kind of life in other lives." Spencer looked at James.

"No, he wasn't. James got rip-roaring drunk in one of the times after he found Qi and you blushed like a virgin and didn't speak to him for two months after he told you the things he would like to do to you."

"He still blushes like a virgin when I do that, but he also strips his clothes off and begs me to give him pain."

"Well, I'll update Lucifer on this because he's going to want to know that if you lose Qi this time to anything but old age, you'll burn the world."

"You tried your hardest when you thought that Nuriel here was dead. I shudder to think what I would do if I had that much anger coursing through my blood. I know how to use my powers. You are still learning."

"Sigils come easy to him now. They did before, but now it's like breathing." The tone in Spencer's voice as he said it gave Qirin a little pause. He wondered what kind of life Spencer and Aaron led. He knew that Spencer submitted to Aaron in all things, nearly everything in his life was dictated by Aaron. The only time that it didn't was on the job with the BAU. Aaron never asked for more than Spencer was willing to give, but they had a very hard life.

"I want to see your wings," James said, looking at Spencer and then at Aaron.

Qirin looked at James, forcing James to look at him. "Wings?"

"I'm an Angel dear, or I used to be. Even Fallen Angels have wings. I want to see what Denei's look like now that he's no longer a Demon."

Qirin was interested himself, but he hadn't thought about that. Fallen Angels did have wings, but James never showed his off. He wondered what the wings did look like.

"I don't like to show off my wings," Spencer said. Aaron's arm wrapped around his waist and tugged on him. In what seemed like the blink of an eye to Qirin, they were in the chair together with Spencer sitting in Aaron's lap. Spencer seemed enormous compared to Qirin, and he was taller, but looking at those two as they were, Spencer seemed so small but still powerful.

"He does like to show them when I cut them."

Qirin shivered at the tone that Aaron used when he said that. Each word dripped with sexual meaning.

"Did you want to join me in my playroom?" James asked as the hand that had settled on Qirin's thigh dug in telling Qirin not to speak.

"We would love to, but I'll cut off your head if you ever touch him," Aaron said. His tone brokered no way to argue on it. It was hard and just kind of perfect to Qirin.

"As I would you. I endured Alec having him when we were not an item. I share with no one."

"Sharing gets toys broken," Aaron said.

Qirin knew with those words that this was going to happen. He just had to say a single thing, and Jame would stop this. He just wasn't sure that he wanted to stop it. The thought of someone watching while James did what he talked about earlier had Qirin's coming back full force.

"Yes?" James asked, his tone low in Qirin's ear. Qirin saw that Aaron's lips were pressed to Spencer's ear, probably asking the same thing. Spencer nodded once, and it was only then that Qirin did.

It was just seconds later, and Qirin felt the power wash over him, and he was looking at the playroom.

"Looks familiar," Aaron said with a grin on his face when he appeared a few seconds later. That he had such access to the wards that James had layered through the whole place told Qirin how much James trusted Aaron and Spencer. Qirin didn't think that it was possible for James to trust anyone but Alec like that.

"Well, we both learned this in the same place, it's not a shock that we would both model the room after that room."

"This is true. So what did you have planned to do to your Qi tonight?"

"Who said I had planned anything."

"You were practically feral before you realized that it was me in there and it wasn't from knowing that I was in here. I felt your power as you released it when you claimed him."

"Watch him," James said as he pulled Qirin with him to settle in the chair that was in the corner. It was good for fucking in but Qirin had found it odd, but now he understood. It was also for watching. He wasn't that shocked, but also he was that James would buy something like it. James didn't want to share, and it was evident by the way he talked to Aaron. So every just letting anyone watch him while James fucked him felt strange. It excited Qirin a little bit though. He hadn't ever had a kink like it before, but he felt that it also might have just been that Qirin didn't trust anyone else to not share him.

Aaron took his time in striping Spencer down. There was no show in it, there was just a careful strip of the lithe man, but it was sensual. It was a show that Aaron knew Spencer. Fingers lingered, and nails scratched. Words were whispered, but Qirin couldn't hear what precisely was being said. Spencer was hard and already leaking by the time that Aaron stripped his underwear off of him.

"That's for you, Qirin. That hard cock. Oh, he doesn't want you to touch it or anything like that, he just wants you to look. He wants you to see him being treated like a whore." James's words were harsh, but they did what James wanted them to do, which was arouse Qirin even more. James tangled his fingers into Qirin's hair to hold his head up and right on Spencer.

Qirin almost opened his mouth to tell James it wasn't needed as he wasn't going to look anywhere but at Spencer. He stopped himself though because all that was going to do was stop him from getting what he wanted, which was at least one good orgasm.

Aaron stepped back from Spencer and started to strip himself. He only took off his shoes, socks, and upper body clothes though, leaving on the suit trousers. He was hard already, and the bulge was noticeable. Qirin watched as a pair of cuffs appeared on Spencer's wrists and Aaron looked him up and down. Spencer didn't move until Aaron grabbed each of his wrists and started to raise them. That was when Spencer spread his feet apart to balance himself. There was a hook in the ceiling right there where they were and chains that hung down. As soon as Spencer's cuffs were hooked to them, the chains pulled up to where Spencer was not able to lower them at all.

"Give them to me," Aaron said.

Qirin wasn't sure what Aaron was talking about until Spencer's wings appeared. They were a blinding white that settled into darker shades at the tips. It was strange looking to Qirin, but it didn't seem like James was shocked by them at all. The wings flapped around softly like they were getting used to being free. Spencer's face didn't change, even when Aaron settled fingers at the top of the swell of the wings. He didn't react at all when Aaron's hands glided down to where Qirin couldn't see them anymore. Spencer hissed a little, and his body did jerk, and Qirin could feel something strange in the room.

"Just like the sigils, I have placed on you. Aaron had put a few on Spencer it seems. Spencer must like his wings being played with because Aaron's hands look like they are right at the joint where wing and back meet." James nipped at Qirin's ear before he started to strip Qirin down to just his trousers. The sigils on Spencer's cuffs glowed for a few seconds and then went dark.

"Unlike you, Qirin, Spencer's Grace will start to heal him in seconds, the pain is gone just seconds after that. I can't have that. I want to see the blood and feel his pain. He wants that as well. So I have to bind his Grace."

"How has that gone since you've become a Fallen Angel?" James asked.

"Actually fairly well. His Grace rolls over and does whatever I want since then. Though I think part of that is just Spencer." Aaron looked around. "Lube?"

"Getting to that part already?" James asked, but he tossed a bottle over to Aaron.

Aaron slicked up fingers, and they disappeared. Spencer was stock still for several seconds until he jerked a little it was either a breach of Spencer's hole, or Aaron had found his prostate. Qirin liked not knowing everything that was happening.

"No, but I want to make sure that he's slick before I do this. I don't tend to want to stop and do that part, while he will heal and I have hurt him that way, too much, and he will pass out. It's not fun fucking someone who is passed out. Not to me at least." Aaron's hands rubbed up and down on Spencer's arms as the shivers in Spencer's body went down from the sigils becoming active. Qirin thought about James's cuffs knew that James had things like that on his as well. He just wasn't sure what the sigils would do to him since he was human. Though for all that Qirin knew, James's were all for Humans and Aaron's were all for an Angel.

Aaron held out his hand in front of Spencer, and Spencer's eyes dropped down to it. A knife appeared in Aaron's hand, and Spencer's eyes widened at the sight and then darkened. Qirin darted his eyes down to Spencer's cock to see a drop of fluid escape the hole at the tip. Spencer was excited about that. The knife blade, Qirin could see when Aaron palmed the hilt, was very fine. It would cause a lot of damage that would hurt a lot. Qirin shivered.

"Do you like the look of that? Do you want to know what kind of blade that is?"

"Yes," Qirin whispered, afraid that speaking too loud would make Aaron stop as he ran fingers over the upper set of bones and flesh of Spencer's wing. Q hadn't thought that anything like this would ever be anything that he would get aroused about.

"It's an Angel blade. If Aaron turned it around and drove it into Spencer's heart, it would kill him. The trust that Spencer has in him is absolute. He knows that Aaron would never do it. Denei would never hurt Nuriel anymore than Nuriel wanted or could handle." James's hand pressed onto Qirin's thigh, and then seconds later, Qirin felt skin pressing to his skin. James had used his power to take the rest of their clothes off. Qirin shivered and tried not to rock on James's cock as it pressed along the crack of his ass.

Aaron's hand became visible as he trailed it up the flesh along the top bone of Spencer's wing before he drew it back down, nail digging in. Qirin saw that it turned bright red, but it didn't fade like it usually would for things like that.

"Do you want to hear him scream in pain?" James asked.

Qirin couldn't answer with words. He nodded his head as he watched Aaron's grab a joint in Spencer's wing and then start to stretch it out. The other hand came back with the knife visible. He found the point that he wanted and he drew the tip of the blade down Spencer's wing. It was like it took a few seconds for Spencer to realize that the pain had started. His face stayed passive until Aaron lifted the blade at the end of his cut.

Never having paid close attention to anything like what he was seeing, Qirin was shocked that Spencer didn't start to scream right away. It was a look of discomfort, which told Qirin that his pain threshold was high.

"Ah, Little Bird, trying to put on a show for Qirin?" Aaron's smile was feral, and in that instant, Qirin was more scared of Aaron than he had been scared of anything in his life. Aaron's hand let go of the wing, and it dropped down, and he grabbed a chunk of Spencer's thigh, and then Qirin saw that where his fingertips were, blood was starting to pool. Then Aaron drew his fingers across the skin, and it split open like there were blades there. Qirin saw that nails that were red with blood, they looked like dagger tips. After a few seconds, those nails disappeared, and Qirin could see regular nails that looked like human ones.

"Up,' James said.

Qirin stood up but didn't move any further than that. He waited for James to direct him over to where he wanted it. The device he was prodded toward looked like a sawhorse, but it had padding on it and a place where Qirin could rest his chin. James manhandled him into where he wanted him before having him kneel, his legs being strapped at thigh and calf. His hands were attached to cuffs that were already attached to the device with the chains that looked like they held Qirin's hands right where James wanted them with little slack.

"Look," James said as he helped Qirin to settle his head into the rest for it. It was right at the end, and Qirin's mouth would be accessible by James for whatever he wanted to do to it. A strap wrapped around Qirin's back, right where it would stop him from being able to move. There was padding on it so that it wouldn't bite into his skin. "Another time when we are alone, I'll strap you down to where you can't move other than to breathe, including your head. I'll fuck your mouth until you nearly pass out and keep on doing it until you come."

Qirin's thoughts on that were interrupted by Spencer screaming. He had been whimpering, and Qirin had been more focused on what James was doing to him to focus on what was happening across the room.

Aaron was smearing the blood that had gathered all long Spencer's wings back into the cuts. The pressure on the wounds had to be great because while Spencer's cock was still hard, he was panting and in pain.

"Oh, he's quite a bastard," James said as he settled in behind Qirin. Qirin would not be able to see what James did to him, and while they had played really hard, nothing had come close to what Aaron was doing to Spencer. Spencer looked like an Angel, not even just the religious one but someone who had sex under covers and in the dark. If Spencer had been female, only having sex after marriage and only when they wanted to get pregnant, never for actual pleasure or want. That stereotype of women that wasn't anything like they ever were or ever had been. Spencer didn't look like anyone who would like this kind of play. This kind of sex.

"Yours will get there, I'm sure, but it's not the same."

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't burn as much as it used to, the blood that courses through my veins. It used to be like acid, Spencer equates it to lemon juice now or salt."

Qirin was confused until he saw Aaron cut his palm with the blade before he smeared it on Spencer's thigh wound. Spencer jerked on the chains that were holding him up, his limbs going lax and as Aaron held his cut hand over it, Spencer came. Qirin watched the release arc through the air and drop down to the ground. The mixing of Aaron's blood on open cuts was what they were talking about. Qirin remembered how the sigils on his body were created and the pain that it had been, but he wondered what Demon blood on wounds felt like if Fallen Angel blood was less painful. It probably was also more painful for Spencer given he was an Angel. It was interesting to watch as Spencer's cock filled again.

Aaron wrapped his bloody hand around Spencer's stomach, stilling him and holding close as his other forced Spencer's eyes to lock on James. Qirin wondered what James was doing until he felt the blade press in right at the top of spine, it dug into the skin where there was a pain, but it didn't pierce the skin.

"Now it's time for them to watch us," James said. He dug the knife in just a little to where it did open his skin, but then it was drawn away.

Qirin whined a little.

"Oh, don't worry. It's not going away. Just a little pause. I think Aaron has the right of it."

Qirin wasn't sure what Aaron had the right of right until he felt fingers breaching him, covered in lube. Where Spencer could move, Qirin couldn't. He could only watch Spencer's face as Spencer watched him. That meant that when Aaron stepped away, Qirin watched him as he moved closer.

"Give me your hand," Aaron said as he held out a hand before he was gone from Qirin's sight. Qirin waited to listen to what Aaron wanted to do with James's finger, but they said nothing and then Qirin felt something on his skin. It felt a sticky trail behind so he had no clue what it was.

"What is that?"

"As Lucifer's right-hand Demon, I learned a lot of tricks from him and his league of torture Demons that he keeps in hell. Cut him and mix your blood in. As long as your blood is in his blood system and that mark is on him, his wounds will slowly seep blood, it won't allow him to bleed out, but it will make sure that he bleeds pretty for you."

"Fuck," Qirin said because the thought of that should have made his prick crawl up into his groin and never come out, but all that it did was make him harder. He felt his cock jump at the first cut of the blade into his skin. James traced the sigil that was there and then retraced it with his bleeding fingertip.

Qirin felt the scream rip from his throat at the pain. He felt this cock throbbing. He was hard and so close to orgasm already, but he didn't want to be. James's other hand grabbed onto Qirin's hip, his fingers pressing into the sigil there that would turn the cock ring on. Qirin slumped down onto the device he was on. He didn't have to hold on anymore, he just had to take whatever James did to him. James finished the sigil and then traced over it again, mixing in more blood but also scraping with his nail.

Spencer was watching him, and Qirin knew that he was enjoying what he was seeing. Qirin figured that he had a good view of Qirin's back. James picked up a knife again and this time drew three lines down Qirin's back. The first was right down his spine, barely open at all while the other two were at the other two points between side and center of his back. Those were deeper, but never too deep around organs.

"Do you like that?" Aaron asked. He was holding Spencer's chin still.

Spencer nodded his head, forcing Aaron's hand to move.

"I bet you would like it if you were sitting on my cock." Aaron chuckled and reached up to unhook the cuffs. A large armchair covered in black leather appeared behind Aaron. Aaron sat down first, and he then pulled Spencer down slowly, Qirin watched as his cock was guided into Spencer's body. "Normally I have him chained to the bed, his wings immobile and his hole ready for whatever I want to do to him, so this is different."

Aaron's eyes darted to the bed, and he waggled his eyes brows.

"We can do that for the next round." James stepped back, laying the knife down on a stand beside Qirin. The heavy thunk told Qirin how heavy it was. James pressed the tips of his fingers into the skin at the top of Qirin's shoulders, and he raked them down. Qirin gasped and then moaned as the fingers dug into his ass. James started to swipe upward, and he felt the nails dig in, sharp like Aaron's had been, and he felt his skin splitting.

Qirin's eyes might have been locked on Spencer's face, but Qirin was unseeing, his mind sunk more and more into subspace the more that James cut on him with the knife. He shuddered as his body tried to orgasm, again and again, dry orgasming once, despite the sigil cock ring on him. He tried to hold on, but as soon as James removed the sigil, Qirin was coming. He didn't care if James was upset.

Seeing nothing, Qirin felt James releasing him and when half carrying him over somewhere. He forced his eyes to focus as he saw something in front of him. It was Spencer on the bed, his white wings stark against the black sheets that were on the bed. Qirin felt his arm being drawn up, the cuff holding the arm up while James hooked the enchanted chain into it. The other hand was drawn up the same way. Qirin had not even felt James wrapping the cuffs around his wrists.

Aaron had Spencer's legs wrapped around his waist, their cocks rubbing against each other. It was an arousing sight, and Qirin felt his cock responding to it. The tips of Spencer's wings reminding Qirin of a cat's tail, moving just the tip in a manner that would have shown irritation but Qirin could read that it was the only parts that were allowed to move. He couldn't see anything keeping the rest still, but he could see that they weren't even moving when the tips were.

"He's so pretty like that with his cock jutting up. The perfect canvas. Look at his skin, Qirin." James's tone was hot and heavy in Qirin's ear as he spoke.

Qirin could see marks on Spencer's skin, but all of them were carefully placed. He did seem to be the perfect canvas for what Aaron wanted.

"That will be you when I figure out what I want. Marks to show the world that you are mine."

Qirin couldn't speak, and he didn't dare take his eyes off of Aaron's hand as it lowered with blade loosely clenched into his fist. There were a lot more delicate bones that Qirin could see. The old cuts were still visible, mostly healed but still looking horrible. The feathers were still coated in blood that didn't look like it was drying in the air. He wondered if that was a thing Aaron did to it or a thing that was because Spencer was an Angel.

Aaron made the first cut on one of the largest of the bones in Spencer's wings. Spencer jerked, his body arching up into the cut like he wanted it harder or more of something like that.

"Denei," Spencer begged, and he tried to tug on Aaron with his legs.

"Oh, Little Bird," Aaron said. His eyes turned black, and he grinned at Spencer. He moved the blade up, the tip covered in Spencer's blood, to where he was forcing Spencer's head up to where Spencer was looking at Qirin. "You want him to see that? You begging for the blade as much as you beg for my cock?"

"Yes, please, Denei."

The blade cut a path down Spencer's throat. Cutting in just deep enough to where the blood pearled every few centimeters. Aaron kept on going down, all the way to the tip of Spencer's cock. The wound on his cock started to heal nearly as soon as it was cut, but it still bled a little bit. Qirin felt fingers at his hole, pulling his gaze to unfocused to where he couldn't see for a second as pleasure overloaded his brain. James entered him, fucking his cock into him hard and fast, putting Q at the ends of what the bindings on him allowed. James grabbed his hips and started to fuck him.

Qirin watched as delicate and intricate patterns were drawn all over Spencer's skin that Qirin could see. Aaron reached down time after time, giving Spencer not good pain that stopped him from orgasming. Spencer screamed when Aaron did things, but he never cried, he didn't sob like some did for more. He begged, using the name Denei to get what he wanted. There was such care, even when Spencer was a carved up mess from the blood, that Aaron didn't do too much or go too deep. It was care and love in one fell swoop. It was addicting, seeing the marks that healed by the time that Aaron got to them again. It seemed that Spencer's Grace wasn't entirely suppressed.

Aaron paused, and his lower body moved. Spencer's eyes rolled up in his head, and Qirin looked to see Aaron shoving his cock into him. Spencer couldn't move to meet each of Aaron's thrusts, but he was no less a willing participant in what was happening. Qirin got a glimpse of what he and James could be like years down the road when they were more connected than they were now. Aaron started to speak in a language that Qirin didn't know. It sounded guttural and old, nothing like the languages of the world now. It was probably something they had picked up in their long time of being alive. James grunted at one point as Spencer answered back. It was heady and overpowering to Qirin as James fucked him. He looked up at the wall above the bed to try and hold on, but his orgasm ripped from him in just seconds as James started to fuck him harder and faster.

Qirin's world whited out for him as he came. He saw nothing, he felt nothing but the feeling of his body breaking apart. He heard nothing but the rush of his blood through his ears. When he came back to himself, James was coming inside of him, and Aaron was stroking Spencer through an orgasm.

The world narrowed a great deal, and when Qirin was able to open his eyes again, he saw that they were alone. James had unhooked Qirin from the bed and had them cuddled in the soft blankets. Qirin was still sweaty, so he knew that it had not been that long. James didn't like to move him when Qirin was half out of it in subspace.

"Back with me?" James asked.

"Yes. Where are they?" Qirin didn't think he could say their names at the moment. He knew them but saying them was something else.

"Aaron has gone to ground in one of the spare rooms. Spencer is more out of it than you. Aaron said he'll be out of it for a while as he always is when his wings are cut on."

Qirin wiggled a little. He could feel his body healing up with a constant push of power from James into him. James had been able to do that more and better the longer they were together. It was nice to have it, but sometimes James healed him more than Qirin wanted. Qirin would rather have some of the aches there for longer.

"You came all over Spencer's face, and he looked shocked as hell, but it didn't stop him from orgasming as well. It was quite interesting to see."

"How long are they staying?"

"I don't know. Aaron probably won't do this for a while so if you wanted a repeat, you'll have to wait. Aaron doesn't play like that too often. He's very private, but it seems that Spencer wanted to see it more than Aaron wanted to."

"I've read the stories on the Internet of the two of them. How close they are and how much Denei has protected him. I'm not shocked that what Nuriel wants, he gets."

"Denei has been obsessed with him for a long time. Since nearly the first time that they met and Nuriel stabbed him with a poisoned blade."

"Really? That's never been talked about on the Internet, how they met."

"Denei came across him in a village and was intrigued by why an Angel was there. Nuriel had a blade in his possession that was given to him by another Angel after it had been taken from Denei."

"I'd love to hear their story sometime."

"It's not nearly as fun as you think. I had to hear all about how Denei couldn't find the Angel that had pulled a fast one on him. How much he was chasing after him and never found him. It was a long time of cat and mouse with Denei going from obsession to care to lust and then love. The worst years were when Nuriel was hidden from him after he had been tossed from Heaven. I came across him a few times in his hunt for Nuriel. We did a lot of very bad things to Angels during that. I was looking for you, and he was looking for him. We had aligned paths for a long while. Then he found Nuriel, but I did not find you." James arms wrapped around Qirin just a little bit tighter with those words. He felt James's heavy breathing on his neck, and Qirin didn't know what to do. He never did.

Qirin knew that James feared to lose him, and Qirin feared it as well.

"Was Nuriel just as obsessed?"

"Two years after their first meeting, Nuriel killed a Demon who had stabbed Denei in the back. I tried to warn Nuriel away from him, scare him, but Nuriel didn't fear Denei. He never did. The stupid Angel had more guts than brains when it came to him. I think that he was trying to prove that he wasn't weak and he proved it when he railed against Heaven to love who he wanted. Lucifer is proud of his brother. Our father has never fully cast him down as a Fallen Angel. I sometimes think though that Nuriel would almost prefer it, but he would never beg to fall. Denei nearly destroyed him when he figured out that Nuriel was tainted by him. It wasn't the greatest time, and it was what led to us almost thinking that Nuriel was dead. Those two have been inseparable after Nuriel was found after being cast out. You never saw one without the other being closer or at least close enough to where Denei could get there quick."

"Why did they try and kill him?"

"Because Nuriel is a weakness and between Denei and me, we are the powerhouses in Hell outside of Lucifer. I was the strongest of the Fallen Angels, and he was the strongest Demon. I don't know what is going on now but with Nuriel and Denei settled and safe, they are turning their eyes to me it seems and trying to ruin me. I've never been that quiet about where I live, and I've been in MI6 for long enough that most of the Hell and probably most of Heaven knows where I am. Right now that's not good, but we can work on things."

"I'll do anything to make you happy about my security. Thankfully MI6 is observant about things, and I can be safe there. It will be easy for me to get a ride to and from work."

"I'd prefer that Alec take you to and from when I am on a mission, but I know that we can both be on a mission at the same time. There are a few others Demon inside of MI6, and they can either shadow you on the way or just be your driver." James rolled them to where Qirin was on his front and James on top of him. His cock was hard again, and Qirin wasn't that shocked when seconds later, it was slipping inside of him. "I don't want to lose you. I've not had enough time this go around."

"I don't want to leave you," Qirin said. He gritted and endured as his body didn't get aroused. James was chasing demons, using Qirin's body for it and Qirin would gladly let him do whatever he wanted in that case.

James came a short time later, slumping down to where Qirin had to fight to breathe, but he could breathe.

"I'm going to be a bastard, I know it, and I won't apologize for it. I've never been able to protect you as much as I would have liked to. While this world is larger and more vibrant than the other time we have lived, it's easier to hide things than when people are watching everything. No one looks too hard at the life around them in this day and age. It's strange that the world has gotten smaller, but for us Demons, Angels, and Fallen Angels, the world has become easier to navigate."

Qirin laughed because he could see it. Humans did try and keep to themselves for the most part, and it was easy to see why it would be much easier for those who had abilities like Demon and Angels did to hide from the world. Qirin felt the world slipping away a little as James finally got off of him to clean up. By the time that James made it back to bed, Qirin was almost entirely asleep.

* * *

Qirin wasn't sure what the smell was, but it was nothing that he had ever smelled in his life, and he was in love with it. James had left a small note that spoke of him going to talk to Alec about a few things and that Denei and Nuriel were still in the house and would watch over him.

"Good morning, Qirin," Spencer said from where he was seated at the large table in the kitchen. He had a cup of coffee in his hand and looked like he had just taken a sip of it. Aaron was at the stove with an apron. It was the one that had made Qirin laugh his ass off when he had seen it. It had A Hell of a Cook on it. It had been a gift from a friend, James had said, and Qirin wondered if Aaron had been the one to get it.

"Good morning. Is there tea?"

"Yes. I poured you a cup when I heard you coming down the stairs from the bedroom. I figured that you would want it. How are you feeling? Do you need more healing?"

"No. No. I'm fine, the ache is good. I like it. You are going to have to give me a chance to wrap my head around the fact that my timid friend from college, the only one that I have ever kept in contact with really is an Angel and has a Demon, I'm sorry, a Fallen Angel for a lover and has for a long time. I still just see the young man who got so excited when his Rube Goldberg machine worked the way he wanted it to. You were..."

"I'm good at acting, Qirin but the friendship was real. I don't ever want you to think that it wasn't. I liked you a lot from the first moment that I met you. I don't know if that's the pull I have to Qi every time or just that we are kindred in a way."

Aaron settled a cup in front of Qirin and then a plate that looked like it had some kind of rice and a stew over it. Qirin was a little worried about eating it, but when he took the first bite, it was full of spice and flavor but not any heat. It was damned good. It had to be something from a very long time ago and from somewhere in the Far East. A larger plate of it was set in front of Spencer. As well as a new cup of coffee before Aaron sat down beside Spencer. He could see the movements in Aaron that had been there before, the way he did things, but there were other things that were different.

"I think we can go with a little of both, maybe. I am glad though that I didn't need to worry about you freaking out like I kind of did over Aaron."

"I knew what the freak out was about, and I never held it against you. I've had a lot of people, Humans, react like that before. They don't understand the life at all, even though we are nothing like the Humans who live the lifestyle, they still don't fully grasp the concept of what we are and that I don't have to safeword out to get away from him. He would leave me if I told him that I wanted out of it. Even now. He might follow me, watch me from a distance, but he would never hurt me. Even if you were the same way with James, he would never do anything that you didn't want. He would never keep you where you aren't wanted. Angels, yes, but not Demons. Never when they love someone. Angels love, but it's...possessive in that they will drop if you do something they don't like, even just cutting your hair. Aaron hates my hair short, but if I really wanted it short, he would live with it. He would be content and happy that I was happy, all the while waiting for it to grow out again."

"It's an interesting look at things, but I did a lot of research on both of you after I figured out that James and Alec were Fallen Angels. It was while looking at what they were that I came across your true names."

"Well, we are here for the rest of the day, Jack is expecting us home later for a school thing, and it takes just seconds to go home. Whatever crazy or stupid thing you want to know about James, we will tell you," Aaron offered as he finally dug into his food.

Qirin wondered if they did know anything that James would refuse to tell him. He would have to ask and find out. First, though, he wanted to know everything that had happened since he had seen Spencer last, personal and supernatural. Qirin wanted to know everything, and Spencer understood his want of knowledge and would indulge him.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
